


Touch

by discountghost



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon!hwa, Dragons!!!, I did a lot of worldbuilding and then didn't use most of it lmao, M/M, human!yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: Touch Your Heart:  Establishing Trust And Intimacy  By Exposing Weakness To Your Dragon Partner
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0323pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0323pup/gifts).

> This was surprisingly hard to write because of the world building but i dID IT  
Everyone say "Thank you, Mags" for thinking of this.
> 
> Also -- dragon!Hwa is based around art done by Carman (@cchaiart on twt and ig) and it's phenomenal. I just took slight liberties on coloring and the like subspecies of dragon that Hwa is.

Maybe he shouldn’t have waited so long to think of something to do for Valentine’s Day. Yunho pressed his fingers into his cheeks, not unlike how he might treat a stress ball. He’d been at it for the last half hour and by now, he might have come up with  _ something _ . Maybe not anything good, but it’d be a start and then he would be able to work with it. But, he was drawing a blank. The site he usually confided in didn’t do him much good; there were plenty of date ideas for dragons that breathed fire, that primarily lived in water, that found joy in burrowing in sand — but not much for dragons that could shatter the sound barrier.

He supposed this could have been because there was some sort of caution in getting them too loud, but then again — Seonghwa’s kind wasn’t too common. It might have just been that the writers of this site hadn’t had much experience dating those that fell into the sonic category on the index. He sighed, scrolled through a few more articles before one caught his eye.

_ Touch Your Heart: Establishing Trust And Intimacy By Exposing Weakness To Your Dragon Partner _

He liked to think that Seonghwa trusted him. Yunho clicked on the link anyways.

Most of it was a repetition of things he’d learned firsthand or through previous research. Some of it wasn’t applicable in the slightest. (In fact, some of it held warnings about the Angels and how rare it was to gain their trust. Yunho might have felt a swell of pride at that.) He skimmed a bit longer before coming to a passage that might have been what he was looking for.

_ Dragons seem to find intimacy the same way we do, with a more amplified meaning of vulnerability. By exposing the softest parts — those uncovered by scales or clothing — they allow their mate into their space with the potential for bodily harm should the other intend it. The act of skin touching is one done both in families and mating pairs. _

Yunho’s cheeks heated at the mating pair bit. It struck him, then, that he’d been skirting around this for some time. It had taken him desperately scrolling through the internet. Reading the words only seemed to respark the desire he had often: to actually touch his boyfriend. For the most part, he’d dragged his fingers over the cool scales on Hwa’s shoulder and jaw, but it wasn’t the same as being fully skin to skin. They’d talked about — briefly, fleetingly — but maybe it  _ was _ time that they got on with it.

They were three months in to this relationship and while Hwa was an absolute gentleman, Yunho was maybe a little impatient. Maybe he wanted to feel the other’s hands on his skin and vice versa. He groaned, buried his face in his hands as he leaned back in his chair. As if by some divine movement, the doorbell rang and he had to scramble to straighten up.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Yunho swallowed as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. Perfectly styled dark hair that draped low in a weird emo-bang style. His eyes, a milky white, were very much trained on Yunho as he stepped closer and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips in greeting. Then, there were the flowers being pressed into his hands and a box of chocolates with a slightly smaller box to go with it.

They’d already intended to do something simple. Dinner and a movie. Something they did regularly, but now that Yunho knew what he was doing, it would be something more than that.

“Did you fall from Heaven, because I think they might be missing an angel.”

Seonghwa’s face scrunched up at the pickup line, but his smile remained on his face as he entered his boyfriend’s apartment. “That line’s getting a little old, Yu-yu.”

“Your reactions aren’t, though.” His heart might have done a little jump when Hwa removed his coat. A simple button-up shirt had never looked so good, especially when tailored to fit the other’s wings and expose a few scales on his shoulder. He swallowed, set the flowers down on the kitchen island before turning back to the dragon. “I, uh, wanted to try something today.”

“Oh?” Hwa’s brows rose as he set their dinner down beside the flowers. “What did you have in mind?”

“It’s stupid.” Yunho’s teeth worried at his bottom lip, brain working quickly to word his request. “I want to touch you. Like. Skin. Not scales. Like — my hands on your skin, and yours on mine if you wanted? Just cuddling, though! Just — yeah.”

“Like scenting? I haven’t done that since I was an infant with my mother.”

“You call it scenting?” His voice shot up an octave, brows furrowed.

Hwa nodded, cocked his head to the side. “We can do that, Yunho.”

Yunho beamed, pulled Hwa towards his seat at the table. “Awesome; let’s get this eating thing done with, then.”

His overeagerness paid off. Dinner was finished — and the kitchen cleaned thoroughly after some coaxing from Seonghwa — and now his fingers thrummed with a  _ need. _ Seonghwa faced him, arms open and beckoning him forward. Yunho practically dove at Hwa, slotted himself in close. Arms and wings folded around him, encasing him in a hug for a moment before Hwa’s hands started their slow movement. Nails — closer to claws — dragged along his skin carefully as his fingers danced over Hwa’s. The dragon sucked in a breath, drawing Yunho’s attention before he felt the nails dig in and give his arm a squeeze.

“You’re squishy.”

Yunho frowned, cheeks flaming. “We can’t all be big tough dragons.”

“You’re taller than me.”

He stuck his tongue out rather than answer, fingers hovering over Seonghwa’s scales. With the lack of light, they were their usual deep onyx color. A black darker than the night. He loved looking at them, but — he might be more enamored with the way they catch the light. His fingers traveled on to Seonghwa’s wings, the backs of his hands brushing down the leathery skin there. Hwa purred in response, the sound echoing around them in the sound cocoon of Hwa’s wings.

It was when his hands skirted up to the Hwa’s horns — he’d always wanted to touch them — that Hwa went still. “Maybe we should stop there.” The edge to his voice had Yunho nodding, pulling his hands back. He shifted around, pressed in close so they were chest to back.

The purr picked up. Hwa’s arms were firm around him, warm. Yunho wondered how he’d gotten so lucky.

“Hey, Yunho.”

“Hmm.”

“Would you move in with me?”

The lull of sleep he was feeling disappeared as his eyes flew open. He squirmed a bit in the other’s hold, only for the arms around him to tighten. “Yeah — yes, I’ll move in with you.”

A burst of air hit his neck, a sweet sound following with Hwa’s content.

“Answer one thing, though: do you have like your phone in your pocket?”

“No?” A pause. “If this is another one of your like pickup lines, it’s a little weak.”

“I was being serious; it’s digging into my hip and it’s kinda uncomfortable.”

“Yunho, that’s not a phone.”

“Oh.” It sounded punched out of him. “Jesus Christ, what is that?” He made the mistake of moving again. “Are there two?”

“Yunho, let’s just cuddle.” 

A weak “Mhm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
I know in the tags it says i did a lot of worldbuilding, so here's some fun stuff i can share:  
> the kind of dragon hwa is is colloquially referred to as an Angel, mainly bc they deal with sound and impact, and with the ability to use different frequencies to hunt, they were often perceived by those deeply religious as being the voices of angels since there are points in the bible where the voices of angels are cited as being powerful and that most are not able to withstand them  
> that being said, hwa's horns are like sounding rods as well as antennae which is why they're as sensitive as they are.  
> hwa can create a sonic boom! it's a slightly complicated system of structures and sounds that basically results in what is known as a sonic boom, or shattering the sound barrier from something in his body moving fast enough to do so. he's got a boom plate at the back of his jaw lol  
> technically, he can use a frequency that can turn your brain to mush as well as another frequency that can drive you insane, literally :)
> 
> don't mess with dragon!hwa lol
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/discountghosts) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/remeremerem)


End file.
